In recent years, biometric technology has been highlighted in relation to personal authentication. In particular, various recognition systems are applied to electronic devices, and are utilized in an access security field. Since a recognition rate increases as various databases are established in such a recognition apparatus, it is important to establish databases.
Therefore, in the recognition technology field, it is necessary to establish various databases to enhance performance as well as performance of a recognition algorithm. To achieve this, a database may be additionally established in consideration of a user's recognition environment through an additional sensor such as an illuminance sensor, a distance sensor, or the like.
However, there is a problem that the utilization of the additional sensor is inefficient from the aspect of a cost.